


Impatience

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Choices and Changes [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it stays unresolved, Established Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but - Freeform, mentions of injury, my goodness is there a lot of talking about sex here, there is no sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi enjoy a lazy morning in bed. For a given value of the word enjoy.Bodhi reached for Cassian, trying to pull him closer, but Cassian remained stubbornly next to him. Cassian sighed and pulled back from the kiss. “You are recovering from major surgery.”“It’s not that bad.” Bodhi sighed as he collapsed back against the bed, once again futility throwing words against the solid wall of Cassian Andor’s convictions. “It’s nearly healed.”“Do you have medical clearance for sexual activity?” Cassian asked, unmoved.“No,” Bodhi grumbled.“Then we’re not having sex.”





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archival_hogwash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archival_hogwash/gifts).



> [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/) and [ThePilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/) were both kind enough to look this over for me, thank you. Any remaining mistakes are my fault entirely. 
> 
> Written for Archival_Hogwash, who, when asked for a prompt, requested something more in this universe. Hope you enjoy it. :)

Bodhi woke up. With a sleepy fumble he reached his hand out, groping along the other side of the king bed, hoping to find a body. Cassian’s body, to be precise. 

He found only sheets and disappointment. Bodhi fumbled for his phone.

_Awake. No you. :(_

He sent it to Cassian before dozing off again. 

Bodhi woke up to find a warm body next to him and fingers carding through his hair. “I thought you were awake.”

Bodhi, already sleep loose and happy, butted his head up against Cassian’s fingers and gave a contented hum. “You took too long. I fell back asleep waiting for you.”

“I’m here now,” Cassian said softly, and Bodhi smiled at the truth of it. 

Five years gone, but he was here now. They could make up for lost time. Bodhi blinked, clearing the sleep from his eyes as he looked over at Cassian. “You are.” 

Cassian’s hand in Bodhi’s hair shifted as he curled his fingers into a gentle fist, tugging Bodhi’s head back as he leaned down to lay a kiss against Bodhi’s mouth. Bodhi’s whined into the kiss, desperate for Cassian, filled with a bright, burning hunger. 

Bodhi reached for Cassian, trying to pull him closer, but Cassian remained stubbornly next to him. Cassian sighed and pulled back from the kiss. “You are recovering from _major surgery_.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Bodhi sighed as he collapsed back against the bed, once again futility throwing words against the solid wall of Cassian Andor’s convictions. “It’s nearly healed.” 

“Do you have medical clearance for sexual activity?” Cassian asked, unmoved.

“No,” Bodhi grumbled.

“Then we’re not having sex.” Cassian grabbed Bodhi’s arm and shifted it up, tucking himself underneath it, his head against Bodhi’s chest and the line of his body warm next to Bodhi’s skin. 

Bodhi let his fingers trace light shapes over Cassian’s shoulder blades. His free hand went down, toying with the elastic of his own boxers, tempted to shove his hand down there and get some relief from the ache that had only grown more eager to rear up as Cassian’s stubborn commitment to chastity held.

“Seriously?” Cassian muttered. 

Then, Bodhi nearly died as Cassian’s hand ran along the top of his boxers, grabbing Bodhi’s wrist and pinning it down against the bed. The warm line of Cassian’s arm so close, so _damn close_ to where Bodhi wanted—his touch was almost too much to bear. Bodhi’s hips twitched up and then he made a noise perilously close to a whimper as Cassian jerked his arm away again. 

Trying to cover his embarrassment over the reaction Cassian was able to wring out of him seemingly without effort, Bodhi said, “You know how many times I’ve jerked off in the shower without pulling my stitches?”

“No. And I don’t care. I am not going to be the nurse that has to bring his boyfriend into the emergency room and then explain to his co-workers that he was too horny to heed medical advice.”

“You could take me to a different hospital,” Bodhi suggested.

Cassian pushed himself off of the bed. The look of disgust on his face was eloquent. Apparently satisfied that his point had been made Cassian settled back against Bodhi’s chest. 

Bodhi sighed. “You know, of all the parts of our relationship I was excited to pick back up again, the part where you refused to sleep with me was not one of them.” 

“I sleep with you all the time,” Cassian said, and Bodhi could feel the smile against his chest. 

“Oh. Ha. Very funny,” Bodhi said, glad Cassian couldn’t see the actual smile on his face. “My blue balls take offense to that. Passionate reunion after five years apart and I’m still not getting any dick. This is the sort of thing that gives a guy a complex, Cassian.” 

Cassian stiffened next to him. “It’s not that I don’t want you.” 

Bodhi winced. He was still figuring out where the line was, and sometimes he blundered over it. “I know, Love.” Bodhi pressed his palm reassuringly against Cassian’s back. “I’m just teasing because I’m frustrated.” 

Cassian sat up and shifted, swinging one leg over Bodhi so he knelt over Bodhi’s thighs, looking down, careful as ever around Bodhi’s abdomen. “I think you’re gorgeous,” Cassian said, giving Bodhi a look so heated Bodhi could almost feel the line Cassian’s eyes drew across his skin. 

Cassian’s gaze raked down Bodhi’s chest, blatantly paused on the tent in Bodhi’s boxers, explored the lines of Bodhi’s thighs, made its way back up Bodhi’s arms, dancing along Bodhi’s neck until it finally landed on Bodhi’s face. Bodhi swallowed as Cassian’s eyes held his, soft brown and intense. “Like what you see?” Bodhi asked, weakly. 

“Your eyes are the most expressive I’ve ever seen. I’m captivated by them.” Cassian let himself fall over Bodhi, catching himself with a hand on either side of Bodhi’s bicep (still so careful, still keeping his weight off Bodhi) and leaned forward to brush a soft kiss to the corner of Bodhi’s eye. 

Bodhi chuckled, softly, “Glad at least some part of me is irresistible.”

“Your smile,” Cassian said as he moved down, nose tracing the skin of Bodhi’s face, “Is breathtaking. I would attempt all manner of idiocies to see it.” 

Cassian kissed him then, gentle and slow, nudging Bodhi's lips apart. Bodhi opened willingly, did his best to drink Cassian in, the taste and the heat of him. Bodhi grabbed at Cassian's biceps, desperate to keep Cassian close. Bodhi wanted Cassian even closer, but almost as if Cassian knew which way Bodhi’s thoughts were headed, Cassian pulled back. 

Bodhi exhaled, frustrated. He didn’t stay frustrated long, as Cassian mouthed against his jawline, murmuring, “And your jaw, it makes me think in cliches, blades I would cut myself on and cliffs I could throw myself off of.” 

“You’re one to talk,” was about all Bodhi could manage in return. “Your jaw is...really nice.” 

Cassian’s mouth paused near his chin, a gust of breath flowed over Bodhi’s skin as Cassian chuckled. “Thank you,” Cassian said, before he slid down to Bodhi’s neck. “Your neck is graceful,” a kiss along Bodhi’s pulse, “Your collar is hypnotic,” a kiss to the hollow above the collarbone, “Your shoulder has always driven me to distraction.” 

“First place you kissed me,” Bodhi felt compelled to add.

Cassian paused and pushed back up again. “No…?” 

“You were very drunk,” Bodhi smiled, remembering that night. The only night in their entire relationship where Cassian had wanted to have sex and Bodhi hadn’t. 

He couldn’t wait for these damn stitches to heal. 

“Ah.” Cassian suddenly looked very uncomfortable, swallowing and looking away. For all the lonely nights that Bodhi wished he had gotten his hands on Cassian when he had the chance, he never regretted his decision. Whenever he and Cassian eventually had sex it would be because both of them wanted to, no hesitation or awkward power imbalances between them. 

That didn’t mean that Bodhi enjoyed waiting. Just to be clear. 

“Well,” Cassian said, bringing himself back to the moment, “My drunk self had good taste. They’re excellent shoulders.” Cassian leaned back down and pecked the top of Bodhi’s shoulder. “Little freckles there.” 

“Really?” Bodhi twisted, trying to look at his own shoulder. It was difficult. 

“Yes. Very distracting little freckles.” Cassian took advantage of Bodhi’s twisting to kiss him, before pushing himself up until he was kneeling over Bodhi, running his fingers down the outside of Bodhi’s arms, settling on the backs of Bodhi’s hands, “When you talk, you talk with your whole body. I can never decide whether to watch your eyes, your mouth, or your hands.” Cassian grabbed one of Bodhi’s hands, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the knuckles. 

“Such a gentleman.” Bodhi felt a flush creep down his neck and along his upper chest at the concentrated attention.

Cassian winked and settled Bodhi’s hand back down on the bed. He drew his fingers along the tops of Bodhi’s thighs, at the skin just below the line of Bodhi’s boxers. “And your thighs. Bodhi, you have no idea how much the sight of you in just your boxers has tested my reserve.” 

“Not enough,” Bodhi attempted to grumble, but he suspected the obvious tremble in his voice undercut the intention somewhat.

Cassian chuckled, and pressed down with his hands, palms warm against the top of Bodhi’s legs, thumbs drawing along the inside of Bodhi’s thighs, up and under the edge of the boxers. 

“Oh God.” Bodhi gasped, his fingers forming fists in the sheets as Cassian stroked his thumb ever-closer to…

“And your cock, Bodhi,” Cassian said, his voice low.

Bodhi felt a shiver race through his body, arching up toward Cassian. 

“Will remain a mystery until you get medical clearance,” Cassian said, swinging off of Bodhi and settling down next to him again with an infuriating little grin on his face.

“I,” Bodhi gasped, breathless and furious, “I _hate_ you.” 

“You love me,” Cassian said, grin not leaving his face. 

“You heartless _bastard_ ,” Bodhi hissed in response. 

Cassian just smiled. “There’s breakfast in the kitchen when you want some.” 

Bodhi—skin feeling like a live-wire, shivering at every sensation—was not thinking about _breakfast_. He grabbed the front of Cassian’s shirt and tugged him closer. “Listen to me, Andor,” Bodhi growled, “I am going to get that fucking medical clearance. And then, I am going to tie you to this bed and make you pay for every second of the past five years. I am going to break you. You will be begging for me. And I will only give you release when I am satisfied that your desperation, your frantic _need_ comes even remotely close to what I have gone through at your hands. Am I clear?” 

Cassian’s mouth had gone slack. He worked his jaw a few times but no sound came out. Finally, he seemed to give up and nodded, his pupils blown black. 

“Good,” Bodhi said, sweetly, patting the front of Cassian’s shirt. “I’m going to go get breakfast now.” 

Bodhi rolled out of bed and considered putting on pants. He decided Cassian hadn’t suffered enough and bypassed the dresser entirely, tugging his boxers a little lower on his hips as he moved to the door. A heartfelt groan echoed from the bed behind him, and warmed Bodhi’s heart as he made his way into the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly at this point I'm just having fun writing them getting as clooooose to having sex as possible without QUITE getting there. 
> 
> Don't worry, I still plan on writing it one day, but when I thought about the universe this was the story I wanted to tell. 
> 
> Have I mentioned lately that [I’m on Tumblr? I am!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
